Secrets and Surprises
by irishgirl9
Summary: Sixth story in my Sam and Madison series. Sam and Madison enjoy parenthood while Dean and Lindsay prepare for their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the sixth story in my Sam and Madison series. If you haven't read the previous stories this one might be hard to follow. I suggest you check them out first.

**Disclaimer: **Sam, Madison and Dean Winchester belong to the amazing Eric Kripke. The rest are figments of my imagination.

* * *

It had been one month since the birth of Sam and Madison's daughter, Mary. For Sam, it was a month of pure happiness. When he married Madison, he hadn't thought it would be possible to love her anymore than he did, but seeing his wife with their daughter, his love grew tenfold. She was so loving and gentle with Mary and Sam's heart swelled each time he saw them together.

Sam loved every moment he got to spend with his daughter. Even if it was three a.m. in the morning and she didn't want to sleep. Mary was a miracle that at one point Sam didn't think would happen for him and Madison. Now that she was here, he didn't want to miss a thing. Unfortunately when you are partner in a bustling business you are not always home at an early time. This just made Sam appreciate each and every moment with his daughter all the more.

On top of all of this, his beloved brother was getting married. Dean had found the perfect match in Lindsay and he proposed the day his niece was born. Lindsay had readily accepted. Sam was thrilled for his brother. For the first time in a long time everything was perfect for the Winchesters.

oooooOOOOooooo

Upon entering his apartment, Sam hung up his coat. After stowing away his brown, leather, messenger bag, he headed into the kitchen. Madison had just finished feeding Mary and was getting ready to burp her. Sam walked over and gave his wife a kiss hello.

"Why don't you let me do that," said Sam as he held out his hands. Madison nodded and gently placed the baby in Sam's arms. On his way to the sofa, Sam grabbed a burp clothe off the counter. He learned his lesson early on to make sure he put something over his shoulder. Gently placing the baby on his shoulder, Sam began whispering in her ear. "Who's my good girl, huh? You are. You're daddy's good girl, yes, you are."

Madison couldn't help, but smile as she heard Sam whisper to their daughter. "How was work today, sweetie?"

"It was great. The signing went off without a hitch." Earlier that day, Martin books had hosted a book signing with a popular children's book author. "I got her to sign one for Mary."

"That's so sweet. She'll love it when she's old enough to read."

Sam gave a small chuckle and adjusted his hold on Mary. "So how was your day, Maddy?"

"It was good. Mary and I met Lindsay for lunch," replied Madison. "She and Dean have set a date for the wedding."

"Really, when?"

"Next month."

"Next month? That's quick. Will they have time to plan everything by then?"

"They won't have to. Lindsay says they're going to get married at city hall." There was a hint of sadness in Madison voice.

"City hall, really?"

"That's exactly what I said to Lindsay."

_Flashback_

"City hall, really?" Madison couldn't believe her ears. "You and Dean want to get married at city hall?"

"Yeah." Seeing the look on Madison's face she elaborated. "When I was younger, I wanted a to have a big wedding and I always dreamed of wearing my mom's wedding dress. It was handmade in Paris and its so beautiful. Since she died, well I don't need that anymore. City hall will be just fine."

Madison could hear the sadness in her friend's voice as she spoke. Did Lindsay really want a quickie wedding at city hall?

_End Flashback_

"Well if its what they want, then we should support them,"said Sam.

"That's the thing, Sam, I don't think that's what they want, not really," replied Madison.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"I know Lindsay's sad that her mom isn't here, but you should have heard her talk about wanting to wear her mom's dress."

"Madison, what's going on in that brain of yours?"

"Sam, I think we should throw a wedding for Lindsay and Dean."

" A surprise wedding?" Madison nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

_More to Come_

**A/N:** I know this chapter was on the short side and I promise the next one will be longer.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it was taken so long to get this chapter posted. I promise not to take longer for post the next chapter. I know I had said that this would be a two chapter story, but I think that it will be at least three chapters, maybe four.

* * *

Dean stared down at the beautiful brunette who curled into his side. How did I get so lucky? he wondered. Once he thought that his life would revolve around hunting. He never thought that there would really be anything more. All he wanted was to follow in his father's footsteps. Since killing the demon, Dean finally started to see that there could be more to life than hunting. It was time to stop sacrificing and start living. With Lindsay he found someone he wanted to have a life with. They would have a wonderful life together. Dean was sure of it. More sure than he had been of anything before. Since it was still early, Dean snuggled in close to his fiancée. A soft _I love you_ was whispered in her ear before sleep overtook him again.

oooooOOOOooooo

Lindsay didn't want a big wedding and that was fine with Dean. He was never one to go for lavish celebrations. Dean supposed that if his childhood had taken a different route that maybe he would have had a different opinion. However, City Hall did seem a little impersonal to him. It was like being at a deli. Take a number and get in line. Sam's wedding, now that was a nice affair. Not too fancy or anything. But as long as he and Lindsay ended up married, it didn't matter how they did it, right?

Lindsay padded into the kitchen in her bare feet to find Dean pouring his second cup of coffee. The scent smelled heavenly to her.

"Morning baby," greeted Dean.

"Morning Dean." Lindsay reached up and kissed Dean. He eagerly kissed her back and while he was distracted, she removed the steaming mug from his hand. "Thanks."

"What the..." Dean started to grumble, but one look at the bright smile on Lindsay's face quieted him. If all it took was a cup of coffee to put that smile on her face then it was worth it.

"How long have you been up?" asked Lindsay as she grabbed the creamer out of the fridge.

"About half an hour."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. I'm just finishing up some paperwork for a case." Dean poured himself another couple of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

After fixing herself a bowl of cornflakes, Lindsay joined Dean at the table. "The wedding announcement will be in the Chronicle today. I'd better get several copies."

Even though they were eschewing the traditional wedding, Lindsay gone the traditional route by taking out a wedding announcement out in the San Francisco Chronicle.

"Tell me again that this isn't just a ploy to have all of your old boyfriends show up begging you to run away with them."

Lindsay chuckled. "Oh yes, my plethora of ex-boyfriends."

"Well, you'll just have to tell them your dance card is full." Dean pulled his fiancée close. "You're all mine."

"Always," replied Lindsay as she leaned into Dean. "What time is your class today?"

"One o'clock." Since Dean was always taking photographs for his work, he decided to take a photography course to help him improve. He found that he really enjoyed it. "After that, I have the last doctor's visit for my hand."

"That's wonderful." Lindsay knew how much Dean hated going to the doctor's.

Ever since being attacked by the angry spouse of a client and badly burning the back of his hand, Dean had regular visits to the doctor to monitor his hand. His doctor wanted to make sure it was healing properly. Dean never liked going to the doctor's and was relieved the whole ordeal would be over soon.

"Dean, don't forget that we're meeting with the travel agent at four-thirty today."

"Are you sure you want to go to Quebec?"

"Positive." Lindsay knew that Dean wasn't big on flying, but she had her heart set on the beautiful Canadian city for her honeymoon. "You know, Dean, Quebec is a French speaking city."

"Ooh la la," said Dean with a grin. Hearing Lindsay speak French was a major turn on for him. "Quebec it is, but I still think we should drive."

"Baby, the honeymoon would be over by the time we got there."

Dean sighed. "I know."

"Do you want to see where we'll be staying?" At Dean's nod, Lindsay pulled out her laptop and quickly logged on to the internet.

"Wow Lindsay, that place looks amazing. What's it called again?"

"The Chateau Frontenac."

"It's so nice of your dad to give us a honeymoon as a wedding present."

Since he didn't have to pay for a wedding for his only daughter, Sid insisted on paying for the honeymoon. Dean wasn't used accepting such a large gift from someone, but he could tell how much it meant to his future father-in-law to be able to do this for them.

"Yes it is. I've wanted to go to Quebec for years and to stay at the Chateau Frontenac will be so wonderful."

"Well, it certainly will be the nicest hotel I have ever stayed at." Dean had stayed at many a motel and hotel while growing up and all paled greatly in comparison to the Chateau Frontenac.

oooooOOOOooooo

While Dean and Lindsay were planning their honeymoon, Madison and Sam were planning the surprise wedding they were throwing them. After a debate of indoors versus outdoors, they decided that an outdoor wedding would be wonderful. Madison had a friend who worked at the the San Francisco Botanical Gardens. Normally the place was booked solid for weddings, but there was a cancellation and, thanks to her friend, Madison was able to get a good deal. There was a lovely restaurant there that would be perfect for the reception.

In addition to planning the wedding, Madison and Sam were also shopping for a house. While they loved their apartment, they realized it was too small for their growing family. After finding a good real estate agent, they began house hunting. They saw a few that they liked, but none that felt like home to them. Then one day their agent showed them a house that they both fell in love with immediately. It had four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. There were so many things that the couple loved about the house, like the brick fireplace in the living and the finished basement that would be the perfect playroom for Mary. The backyard was a nice size. Plenty of room for a swing-set. The house was perfect. Well except for one thing. It was out of their price range by a few thousand dollars.

"Are you still thinking about the house?" asked Sam as he climbed into bed that night.

Madison nodded. "Its perfect, Sam. Plenty of room for the three of us. The study would make a nice library for you. The backyard is wonderful. Can't you just see Mary running around in it?"

Sam agreed with everything that Madison said, but he knew they had to be realistic. "Its a great house Maddy, but it's out of our price range."

"I know. I'm sure we'll find another house." You could hear the disappoint in Madison's voice as she spoke.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam had let Sid in on the plans for a surprise. Lindsay's father was thrilled with the idea and had offered to help in any way he could.

"Sam, I think its wonderful what you and Madison are doing for Dean and Lindsay," said Sid. "My wife would have wanted this for Lindsay. There's nothing wrong with City Hall, but Mandy would have wanted something like this for Lindsay."

"Thanks, Sid." Sam felt a little nervous about the whole thing. While he was sure Lindsay and his brother would appreciate all the time and effort everyone put into the wedding, he had a slight bit of fear that it wouldn't go over well with them. Dean had never been a fan of surprises. Sam just hoped that this would be one surprise that he would like.

"I brought the dress with me today. With all the time Lindsay had been spending with Dean, it was easy to get it out of the house."

"Great. I'll take home with me. Madison wants to check it out and make sure its ready to wear."

"I just wish Andrew could be here for this. I spoke to him the yesterday. There's just no way he can make it." Sid knew it would mean a lot to Lindsay if her younger brother could be there. However, with his job in the Antarctic, he couldn't make it to San Francisco in time for the wedding.

"You know, I think I might know a way that Andrew can be a part of the wedding," said Sam.

_More to Come_

Will Sam and Madison find a house? How will Andrew, who lives in the Antarctic, be at the wedding? Tune in next time to find out.

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a flurry of activity leading up to Dean and Lindsay's surprise wedding. Madison finalized everything with the florist. The restaurant at the botanical gardens was catering the whole thing. A harpist friend of Lindsay's offered her talent for free and would be playing as the bride was escorted by her father down the aisle.

Lindsay for her part had noticed that something was up with her friend. One night while watching TV, with Dean, she brought it up. "Madison has been acting a little strange lately."

"How so?" asked Dean.

"Well, she asked if I would go with her to the botanical gardens on Saturday. She wants to look at a place to hold Mary's first birthday party."

"Isn't it a bit early to plan for that. Her birthday isn't for another ten months."

"I know, but these places get booked up pretty quickly. I told Madison that I would go with her, but she's asked me like four times since then not to make any plans for Saturday. Its like she's afraid I'll decide to do something else and I won't go with her."

"Its probably all those sleepless nights, up with Mary, finally getting to her."

oooooOOOOooooo

Even with all the wedding plans going on, Madison couldn't stop thinking thinking about the house with the beautiful brick fireplace and nice backyard. It was her dream home. She and Sam had looked at a few more houses since, but none of them were as nice as it. It was just perfect for their family, but she knew Sam was right about it being out of their price range. They needn't go into to debt buying a house. Not when they wanted to do things like save for Mary's education. Plus, while they weren't ready to have another child right then, they knew they wanted at least one more. All of these things would require money. Madison realized she was just going to have to get over that house and focus on finding another one in their price range that would be right for her family.

oooooOOOOooooo

Skipping lunch, Sam spent a good amount of the afternoon at the bank. Normally that wouldn't have been too enjoyable, but today it was. He knew Madison was still thinking about that house, the one out of their price range. He had gone to the bank to set up a college fund for his daughter, just like his dad had done for him and Dean. While there, he had gotten to talking with the account manager about savings bonds. There was now a service that could locate any savings bonds or insurance policies that might have been bought, but never cashed in. Sam wasn't expecting anything to come up under his name or his father's but when the manager suggested she check Sam and John's names, he agreed. It took about half an hour and the results were good, really good. There were two fifty dollar savings bonds taken out for Sam and Dean by their mother. While that was nice little find, it was what John had done that amazed Sam. While he was in the military, John had bought a life insurance policy, in case something happened to him. After he was honorably discharged from the marines, John never got around to cashing out the policy. Since he had passed on, leaving Sam and Dean his sole heirs, they would be able to collect on it. The policy was taken out for two hundred thousand dollars. That was considered a princely sum back then, but John had wanted to make sure that Mary would be taken care of in the event that he was killed in the line of duty. Split two ways, that worked out to one hundred thousand dollars a piece for Sam and Dean. That would be more than enough for a down payment on Madison's dream house.

Hoping the house was still on the market, Sam called their real estate agent and asked to her to put in an offer. He thought it would be at least a couple of days before he heard from the agent, but with a couple of hours she called back with good news. The house was still available and the seller had even gone down on the price by fifteen thousand dollars. The offer Sam had made was readily accepted. The house was theirs. Wanting to surprise Madison, Sam decided to wait until after the wedding to tell her the good news.

oooooOOOOooooo

Back at work, Sam and Sid were discussing last minute details for the wedding which was only two days away.

"How do you plan on getting Dean to the gardens?" asked Sid.

"I'm going to ask Dean to go with me to meet the girls for lunch," replied Sam. "Plus, I've spoken to his secretary and asked her to reschedule all of his meetings for next week. That way Dean and Lindsay can leave, for their honeymoon, on Sunday. Madison did the same thing for Lindsay's work. They were more than willing to give her the time off. Did you call the hotel and change the reservations?"

"Yep and I got their flight changed."

oooooOOOOooooo

The day of the wedding, Madison took everything over to the botanical gardens early in the morning so it would be ready when she arrived with Lindsay. She even brought the dress she would be wearing. She didn't want to ruin the surprise by be all dressed up when she picked up Lindsay.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Dean, its beautiful. Lindsay will love it," said Sam.

Wanting to do something special for Lindsay, Dean decided to buy a sapphire bracelet that she had admired in a jewelry store window the month before. It would make a lovely wedding present for his bride and thanks to the money from his dad he could afford to buy it right away.

Before they left the store, something in a display case caught Sam's eye. Deciding it would be perfect for Madison, he purchased it.

"Okay, Sam before we meet the girls for lunch, I just want to stop by the office and put this in the safe."

Sam knew that once Dean found out about the wedding, he probably would want to have the bracelet with him. So he decided to convince Dean to bring it with them. Glancing at his watch he told his brother they didn't have enough time to go to his office and that Dean could bring the bracelet and leave it in the glove-box.

"Sam, you want me to leave a two thousand dollar bracelet in the glove-box?"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." At seeing the disbelieving look on Dean's face Sam added "If it gets stolen, I'll buy you a replacement."

oooooOOOOooooo

Whatever Lindsay had been expecting when Madison picked her up that morning, it was not what she found when they arrived at the botanical gardens. Holding Mary's carrier with her right hand, Madison led Lindsay into small room located behind the restaurant. She quickly turned around so she could see the reaction on her friend's face.

The room was light and airy. It had a full length mirror one wall and a vanity on another. It was used by bridal parties to get ready for weddings that were held at the gardens. Lindsay's mother's wedding dress was hanging from a hook on the wall. The veil was right next to it.

"That's Mom's wedding dress. What's it doing here?" Lindsay's face was a mask of confusion.

"Surprise!" shouted Madison. "Lindsay, I know you and Dean were planning on a city hall wedding and there's nothing wrong with that, but Sam and I feel that you and Dean deserve more than that. Welcome to your wedding."

Lindsay was quiet, taking it all in, and that made Madison nervous. What if she was angry or upset? Setting Mary's carrier down, she searched her friend's face for an indication of Lindsay felt.

Suddenly, Lindsay threw her arms around Madison. "Oh Madison, this is wonderful."

"You like it?" asked Madison

"I love it." Hearing those words from Lindsay, Madison felt relief spread through her.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean adjusted his tie for the hundredth time. He couldn't believe what Madison and Sam had done for him. He wasn't sure what was going on when they arrived and Sam ushered him into a room. There was a tuxedo in there and his brother told him to put it on. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Sam and Madison were throwing a wedding for him and Lindsay. Once he got over the shock, he realized how much he wanted this. He couldn't wait to see his bride walking down the aisle.

Looking around Dean took in all the sights. The botanical gardens were amazing. Everything looked perfect. The only thing out of place was the laptop on a stool next to Sam. Curiosity got the better of Dean. "What's with the laptop, Sammy?"

Sam smiled. "You'll just have wait and see."

oooooOOOOooooo

Sid walked into the dressing and it was like stepping back in time. Lindsay, in her wedding dress, looked so much like her mother. "Linds, you look beautiful. Just like your mother."

"Thank you Dad, for everything." Being careful not to mess her dress, Lindsay hugged her father.

"Okay," said Madison. "Its time to get this show on the road."

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison was the first to walk down aisle. She was wearing a lovely cream colored dress and had a beautiful white orchid pinned in her hair. Mary, who was dressed in pink, was carried in her mother's arms. They looked so beautiful and Sam couldn't take his eyes off them.

Carrying a bouquet of white lilies, Lindsay appeared on the arm of her father. God, she's beautiful, thought Dean. I am absolutely the luckiest man in the entire world.

Lindsay smiled when she saw Dean in his tuxedo. He looks so handsome. She still couldn't believe she was the lucky girl who got to marry this amazing man. She felt like she was floating down the aisle. Taking her place next to Dean, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

Just as the justice of the peace was about to start, Sam spoke up. "Excuse me everyone, there's one more thing before we can start." He opened up his laptop and turned off the sleep mode. Once the screen was no longer dark, the face of Lindsay's brother emerged.

"Andrew," cried Lindsay. "Oh my God, Andrew."

"Hey sis, you didn't think I would let a little thing like being half a world away stop me from seeing you get married?" said Andrew. "I even got dressed up for the occasion."

Everyone chuckled when Andrew moved the camera down to reveal a t-shirt that was printed up to look like a tuxedo.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean and Lindsay were wondering what they would use for wedding rings, since they had yet to pick up a pair. When it came time for the exchanging of the rings, they weren't sure what was going to happen. Then Sam pulled a box from his pocket. Nestled inside was John's wedding ring. Sam had taken it to a jeweler and found a ring to match it.

"Dad's ring," whispered Dean when he saw it.

"I know he'd want you to have it."

"Thank you, Sam."

Just like Dean and Lindsay, the rings were a perfect fit.

After exchanging the rings, the justice of the peace spoke up. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester. You may now kiss your bride."

Pulling Lindsay close, Dean kissed her like he's never kissed her before. He let all the love he felt inside eagerly flow out. Lindsay responded with a matching passion.

oooooOOOOooooo

A half an hour later found Dean on the dance floor with Lindsay in his arms. He never thought of himself as a dancer, but holding Lindsay in his arms it just came easy to him. He held her close, never wanting to let go.

_I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you come rain or come shine.__  
__High as a mountain and deep as a river come rain or come shine._

"I love you," whispered Dean.

"I love you." Lindsay reached up and pulled Dean into a kiss.

_I guess when you met me it was just one of those things  
But don't ever bet me cause I'm gonna be true if you let me_.

As they swayed in time to the beautiful, melodic voice of Chet Baker, both Dean and Lindsay knew that there could not have been a more perfect wedding for them than the one they just had.

_But I'll love you always, I'm with you rain or shine.  
_

oooooOOOOooooo

Leaving Mary in Sid's more than capable hands, Sam pulled his wife aside and handed her a small box. Nestled inside was a gold key-chain in the shape of a tulip.

"It's beautiful, Sam." said Madison.

"I saw it today at the jewelry store. I figure you're going to need something to put the key to our new home on."

"Our home?" Madison looked puzzled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made an offer on the home you love and it was accepted."

"Oh Sam!" Madison threw her arms around her husband only to pull back a second later. "Wait a minute, I thought we couldn't afford it."

"We can now."

"How?"

"Its all thanks to my father."

oooooOOOOooooo

"The bracelet. You remembered," exclaimed Lindsay.

Dean took the bracelet out of the box and put it on Lindsay's wrist.

"It's beautiful," said Lindsay.

"Just like you," replied Dean.

"I have a present for you. You'll get it at the airport."

Intrigued, Dean wondered what it could be.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Madison, Sam, I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for Dean and I. This has been the most amazing day of my life." Lindsay gave Dean's hand a squeeze. "Thanks for not listening to me when I said I wanted to get married at City Hall."

"Lindsay, it was our pleasure. After everything you have done for Sam and me." Madison glanced over at her daughter who was asleep in Sam's arms. "It's the least we could do."

oooooOOOOooooo

After checking in at the airport, Dean and Lindsay settled down to wait for their seat rows to be called. Since Sid had sprung for first class tickets, Dean knew they would be seated first. That did nothing to settle his nerves. He couldn't believe it when Lindsay had told him she would probably sleep most of the plane ride since she found flying to be relaxing. A few minutes into the flight and she would zonk out.

Reaching into her carryon, Lindsay pulled out a small box and handed it to Dean.

"What's this?" asked Dean.

"It's your wedding present." Lindsay couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Open it."

Dean opened the box to find a sleek, black Ipod nano nestled inside. "Thanks Lindsay. This so cool."

"It's loaded with all of your favorites. It has the entire Metallica catalogue, plus Sabbath, Zeppelin, Asia and AC/DC. I also uploaded Alice in Chains. You'll love them."

"Wow Linds, this is amazing. Thank you." Not since Sam gave him his amulet was Dean so moved by a gift.

For the first time in his life, Dean flew on plane without feeling a sense of panic. It could be do to the distraction of reading a good book or listening to his music, but Dean knew the real reason was sitting in the seat next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

oooooOOOOooooo

Leaving Mary in Sid's care, Sam and Madison decided to have another look at their new home.

"I can't believe this is really ours," said Madison as Sam's Honda pulled in their new driveway.

"It is sweetie, it is," replied Sam.

Opening up her purse, Madison pulled out the gold tulip keychain that held the key to their home. She could barely contain her excitement as as she walked up to the front door. Madison couldn't help the squeal that came out of her when Sam suddenly scooped her up into his arms.

oooooOOOOooooo

After checking into the hotel, the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Winchester were escorted to the homeymoon suite. After tipping the bell hop, Dean scooped up his lovely bride into his arms. At the same time Sam carried Madison across the threshold of their new house, Dean carried Lindsay across the threshold of their suite, ready to begin their new life together.

_**The End**_

Come Rain or Come Shine lyrics by Johnny Mercer

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who read my story!! A special thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to write a review! They mean so to me. I so happy that pepole are still enjoying my Sam and Madison series. Sixth stories and still going. Please let me know what you think about the ending.

The next story in this series is will be called _Stolen Memories_. I thought I'd give everyone a sneak peek.

The first rays of the morning sun filtered through the blinds and splashed across Madison's face causing her to scrunch her eyes shut tight. It was still early and she wasn't ready to get up. Scooting closer to Sam, she snuggled in close seeking his warmth.

Felling a warm body press against him, Sam threw his arm around it and murmured contently. "Mmm, Jess."

Jess? What the heck? Hearing her husband call her by his dead girlfriend's name had Madison sitting up pretty quickly. Grabbing Sam's shoulder, she gave it a gentle shake. "Sam, wake up."

Blinking his eyes against the morning light, Sam slowly sat up in bed. Confusion set in once he realized he was half-naked and in bed with a woman who wasn't Jess. "Who are you?"


End file.
